APH Ameripan Stars and Cherry Blossoms (chapter 2)
by Yandere Destiny
Summary: Japan is on his way to visit his friend America. He is really excited about the week. They have fun traveling New York City together.


When Japan arrived home from the meeting, the moon started to arise in the dark sky. He went into his bedroom to change out of his traditional white navy uniform into his swimming trunks. He didn't feel exhausted enough to sleep yet. He wanted to take a peaceful and relaxing soak in his bath springs before doing anything else. As he immersed himself in the bath, he felt soothed. He closed his eyes and laid his head back thinking to himself as lovely sakura blossoms started to blow in the cool breeze, landing into the heated water. After the relaxing bath, Japan went inside to dry off his hair before bed. He dressed in a dark blue kimono. He laid down on his bed, covering himself with his covers. His cat leaped onto his bed, snuggling closer to him. Japan smiled as he embraced his cat in his arms. The next day, Japan started to pack for his trip to America. He packed extra clothes and supplies just in case he needed them.

America wanted Japan to feel comfortable during his two-week visit. America didn't remember much about Japanese culture. "What would Japan expect here?", America wondered. "I have to google what Japanese people like." He got his laptop from his office. He found hundreds of results on Yahoo and Google of ideas. "It seems like Japan likes sushi, anime, karaoke, video games, and movies.", said America. "I wonder what kind of video games, sushi, anime, and movies Japan likes.", he thought. America pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Japan. "Hey, dude!" What kind of games, anime, and movies do you enjoy?" America waited patiently for Japan to respond. He felt a little awkward and worried about his question. Would Japan think that he was being racist about the Japanese? America sighed because he didn't like the stereotype that Americans like him were obnoxious and racist about other nations. He especially didn't like the stereotype of Americans being fat. It would bother him and make him hate his body image. He had a secret that he didn't want anyone to notice. America suffered from anorexia and wore huge clothes that barely fit him to hide the shame he felt. He didn't want others to worry about him because of their ignorance of his situation. He felt his phone buzz. It was Japan responding to his message. "Hello, America- San!" "I enjoy horror games and movies and don't watch much anime. :)" America smiled as he read the text message. He didn't watch horror movies a lot because how wimpy he was while watching them, but he owned a lot of thrillers to watch.

America decided to go shopping at the grocery store a few blocks away from his house to buy some snacks and drinks for Japan and him. He overfilled the shopping cart quickly. After he paid and left with a dozen bags hanging from his arms, the walk home seemed really long and onerous, but America managed to return home without having any problems because he was the hero of course and the hero never gets defeated by a challenge. "Phew! These bags of groceries are heavy.", America said, kicking his front door open, dropping the bags of groceries on the floor.

Later that afternoon, Japan was walking around the small town he lived in. He stopped at a magazine booth shop. He was curious if there were any magazines about American culture. "Konnichiha, do you have any magazines about American culture?", the old man at the booth nodded and handed Japan a copy of a magazine called "America Today". Japan thanked the old man and sat on a bench, flipping through the pages. "It seems that Americans are all about music, food, weapons, and technology.", Japan said to himself. "I should be really respectful and get to know him better since we haven't been in each other's countries in a long time.", he thought.

On Friday, Japan woke up early. He yawned and stretched rubbing his eyes. It was finally time to visit America. He dashed out of bed to get ready straightaway. He dressed casually in a red t-shirt and black pants. Japan grabbed his bags and headed out the door. He walked into the crowded subway searching for the right train heading to Tokyo's national airport. When he stepped onto the train, it was really congested and a tight squeeze. Japan couldn't stand still and was accidentally being pushed and shoved. Japan was claustrophobic but was used to large crowds because it was normal in Japan.

When Japan got off at the airport train stop, he felt relieved and took a deep breath. He finally had space to move. He checked his ticket for the gate number. He sat and waited for his plane to be called. "Flight 209 is ready to board now!",yelled a flight attendant. Japan handed her his ticket and sat on the plane. When the plane took off, Japan was exhausted from the long morning. The plane ride would be eleven hours until it landed in Los Angeles, California. Japan closed his eyes and started to sleep in his seat. "Here I come America.", he whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Later, he woke up to a pilot announcing that they would arrive in Los Angeles in twenty minutes. Japan yawned and looked out the window watching the beautiful, bright sky above and the blue ocean below. When the plane landed, Japan looked out the airport window, seeing the Hollywood sign. He took out his camera to snap a picture. He headed to his next plane and luckily this plane ride was only five hours long. When he arrived in New York City, his heart pounded in excitement to see America.

Japan walked outside the airport and pulled out his iPhone to see what address America sent him. "Taxi!", Japan shouted as a taxi stopped in front of him. Japan told the driver to drop him off at the destination of the house. The taxi drove to a rich looking neighborhood of the city and announced: "Here you are!" Japan thanked the taxi driver and paid him two dollars and eighty cents. Japan walked to a beautiful looking mansion behind a steel gate. "I hope this is the right place, but how can I be sure?", Japan asked himself. "Hey, Japan!" "You finally arrived!", a voice shouted. Japan looked and spotted America walking toward the gate to let him in. "Konnichiha, America-San!" "I hope I'm not too early or late.", Japan said. America opened the front door to let Japan inside first. "Don't worry, Japan." "You are just in time!", America replied. "I will show you to your guest room.", America said, picking up Japan's bags heading to the upstairs hallway. Japan followed America to the guest room where he was staying. The room was beautiful and neatly cleaned.

The bed covers and pillows were designed like the American flag. America sat Japan's bags on the floor. "I'll let you get settled in.", America said. "Arigatou, America-San!", Japan replied smiling. Japan jumped on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "This is going to be a great vacation with America.", he thought. Japan walked into the living room where America was waiting for him. "Make yourself at home, dude.", America said. Japan nodded and smiled again. "So, how should we spend our day?", America asked. "What do you recommend, America-San?", Japan asked. "I can show you popular tourist destinations.", America suggested. "Sounds good!", Japan shouted happily.

They walked down the busy streets of New York City. They pass a bakery with a window display of colorful desserts. Japan stops to take a picture. He was amazed at how beautiful and creative they were. He didn't see many colorful desserts like this in Japan. "Why are you taking pictures of cakes, dude?", America asked curiously. "I think these cakes look magnificent.", Japan replied. "New York gets more magnificent than its desserts.", America said, taking Japan's hand pulling him along while running across the street. "I'll show you!", he yelled.


End file.
